<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so deep your dna's being messed with my touch (so real, fueling the fire until we combust) by xavierurban</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278650">so deep your dna's being messed with my touch (so real, fueling the fire until we combust)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban'>xavierurban</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kit's dckinkmeme fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson, Biting, Bottom Jason Todd, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Cum Inflation, Cum Play, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Dehumanization, Mild Lactation Kink, Morally Grey Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Piercings, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Top Dick Grayson, Underhanded Hormone Treatments, Undernegotiated Kink, Universe-Specific Socially Acceptable Noncon, Watersports, dckinkmeme, domestic service, intersex omega, marital rape, mild Dom/Sub, nonconsensual drug use, piss drinking, piss in ass, rape/noncon elements, roleplay sex, sex toys under clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” he rumbles, the deep timbre of an Alpha’s command leaking into his voice, and Jason shudders all over and gives a keening whine of acceptance. Just before darkness overtakes him once more, he feels the first hot splash of cum flooding into his womb.</i>
</p><p>Another one for the <a href="https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=119038#cmt119038">kinkmeme</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kit's dckinkmeme fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so deep your dna's being messed with my touch (so real, fueling the fire until we combust)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>PROMPT: Jason is Dick’s pet and loves it. Maybe he doesn’t like waking up soaked in Dick’s cum, but that’s okay. Dick loves using sleeping Jason as his toy after a long night on patrol, and Jason lives to make his master happy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>intersex omega Jason, piss inside, piss drinking, dehumanization, forced feminization, cum inflation, mind break welcome. No scat, vore, or bloodplay.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This got away from me, and I'm still not entirely sure what happened. I tried to write a little somno smut, and my brain was like, nope, we're writing a day in their life now. So. There's that. This is... supremely self-indulgent as much as it was me trying to hit most of the boxes in OP's prompt, but I hope OP and everyone else enjoys it!</p><p>Trigger warnings for dub- and nonconsensual somnophilia, nonconsensual drug use/drugged sex, and nonconsensual hormonal therapy – though you should bear in mind that these things are all entirely socially acceptable in-universe and wouldn’t be viewed as rape/abuse/noncon and are thus not treated as such in the text. For any readers with kink-related squicks, make sure to give the tags a quick look!</p><p>Title from Valentine by 5 Seconds of Summer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason stirs to awareness feeling hazy and unfocused, but safe nonetheless. The scents of himself, his Alpha and his pack are so strong around him that he can only be in his nest, and Dick’s scent grows stronger the more he inhales. It keeps him settled, the haziness not really lifting even as he feels the thick slide of something in and out of his – <i>oh,</i> already very wet – cunt. He makes a soft noise, more complaint than protest, and that slide slows as warm heat layers over his back and lips brush over the back of his neck.</p><p>“Shh, my pet,” Alpha murmurs, and Jason feels a shiver run down his spine; his cunt tightens reflexively around the thick cock spreading him open, and Alpha groans above him and nips at his throat, “Good boy.”</p><p>He blinks, shifting slightly beneath Alpha’s weight, and groans as it causes his own half-hard cock to rub against the mattress beneath him. He feels heavy, Jason realises as a little more awareness creeps in, and he makes a questioning noise, unable to fully place what’s causing the sensation. Alpha simply hushes him again, and Jason gives a low moan as his knot catches ever so slightly when Alpha pulls out again. His body tightens instinctively, wanting to keep it there, and he realises with a quiet gasp that he’s full in more than just the one hole – a plug, presumably.</p><p>There is no tail hanging between his legs, though - not that he can feel - so he’s not sure why Alpha has bothered. He feels guilty for thinking it, but Jason hopes Alpha isn’t planning to put his knot there, instead. He can take it, but-</p><p>But he doesn’t particularly enjoy it, and Alpha – <i>Dick</i> - knows that. Usually, he’s okay with it, too. Usually, Dick is okay with most of the things Jason tells him about his sexual preferences, and it makes his heart swell with gratitude, because he doesn’t <i>have</i> to be. Jason knew when he finally agreed to Dick’s mating bite that he was, in essence, signing over his sexual and reproductive rights – it’s why he’d waited so long to do it. He’d spent three heats and two ruts with the Alpha before he finally agreed to be mated.</p><p>To be Dick’s not only in practice, but in the eyes of the law, too.</p><p>Dick had treated him like something to be treasured every time. He had been considerate and kind, gentle without being asked, but also more than happy to get rougher when Jason wanted him to. Jason never had to defend against an unwanted bite, and when he got up the nerve to express his other main concern about mating, Dick had reassured him that Jason could still have the final say in his birth control options. That even though the law gave him the right to make those choices, he only wanted whatever would make Jason happy, too.</p><p>That they would be true partners in every way that matters, no matter how Jason enjoyed giving into his instincts and submitting to him in regards to their everyday lives.</p><p>That had been two years ago, now, and Jason has never once regretted taking that final step with Dick. Jason loves everything about his Alpha and their relationship together. Except this, maybe, but-</p><p>But Dick has made so many compromises for him, and Jason knows it’s only fair to reciprocate that; that’s what relationships are all about, after all. It isn’t like he doesn’t enjoy sex with Dick, anyway – he never would have continued letting the Alpha court him before they mated, if that was the case - it’s just that, sometimes, it makes him uneasy to wake during the act, even when Dick is careful. Waking again the next morning tends to be uncomfortable, too.</p><p>It’s not like it happens all the time, though – at least, it doesn’t usually, although this does make four nights in a row now. But it normally only happens when Dick wakes in the middle of the night, or when he’s too keyed up from patrol to actually fall asleep. He says it helps him if he can fuck his sweet little pet’s cunt, and Jason supposes that makes sense; the knotting hormones always make him feel drowsy, too, even when they fuck in the middle of the day. So he can’t really blame Dick for it, even if he doesn’t particularly like it. It’s a compromise he’s willing to make, if it helps Dick feel more settled and relaxed in their own den.</p><p>It’s just uncomfortable, that’s all, to wake up the next morning with the sheets beneath him soaked and sticking to his skin. With cum drooling from his cunt and, sometimes, piss drying over his ass and his thighs. It <i>is</i> nice, though, to wake up so thoroughly covered in his Alpha’s scent – if it weren’t for how it eases Dick’s own tension to begin with, that would almost make it worth it on its own.</p><p>Jason blinks and realizes that he’s been drifting again, wonders what it was that drew him back to awareness this time. Then he feels the slow swelling of Alpha’s knot inside him, and he gives a whine of relief that it’s inside his cunt, after all. The plug is pulled from his ass a moment later, though, and a trickle of fluid drips out, sliding down his crack and over his balls.</p><p><i>Oh,</i> he thinks, <i>That’s what the heavy feeling is.</i></p><p>As the knot grows larger, pressing against his insides and applying pressure, the trickle of liquid becomes more of a gushing stream, and the strong, sharp scent of Alpha urine fills the air as the sheets grow damp beneath them both. He whines softly and squirms against the feeling of being stretched around Alpha’s knot, and Alpha just chuckles and drags his teeth teasingly over the back of Jason’s neck.</p><p>“Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” he rumbles, the deep timbre of an Alpha’s command leaking into his voice, and Jason shudders all over and gives a keening whine of acceptance. Just before darkness overtakes him once more, he feels the first hot splash of cum flooding into his womb.</p>
<hr/><p>Jason wakes slowly the next morning, lulled by the warmth of Dick’s body on top of him and the gentle huffs of his Alpha’s breath against his shoulder. He starts to squirm, eventually, hissing at the way the blankets stick to his skin, and then at the way Dick’s morning wood jerks and slides against him. Dick grumbles and then rolls his hips, his cock pressing harder against Jason’s ass, and then does it again.</p><p>“Mmm, good morning, pet,” he hums eventually, and Jason would be embarrassed by the soft cooing noise he makes if not for the fact that Dick has heard it from him too many times to count already. He shifts above Jason, pushing himself up on his hands, and then reaches one of them down between them. He strokes a finger along Jason’s sticky slit, dipping the tip of it between the folds of his pussy, and Jason winces a little as dried cum tugs at his skin and his sparse pubic hair.</p><p>Dick rumbles apologetically, pumping out soothing hormones as he slips his finger in further until he can drag it from front to back without snagging. He takes a moment to tease at the little metal balls of Jason’s clit piercing, and Jason can’t quite keep back the moan that the sensation drags out of him. <i>Pleased</i> and <i>smug</i> seeps into Dick’s scent, and Jason huffs, rolling his eyes as he sluggishly lifts his head to look over his shoulder at his Alpha.</p><p>The smile Dick gives him is soft, even if the look in his eyes is a bit mischievous, and Jason groans when Dick pinches the hoop of his piercing between two fingers and gives it a sharp tug. He flops back down, face pushed into his pillow, and Dick chuckles.</p><p>He never should have let Dick convince him to get his piercings.</p><p>(He likes them, though. Likes the way they look, and the way they feel, even when Dick is a little rough with them. They’re not a real regret so much as he gets annoyed by how Dick is so happy to use them against him.)</p><p>Dick plays with the jewellery and his clit for a few moments longer, and then drags a finger between Jason’s folds again, slipping it deeper, right into his cunt, when he reaches it.</p><p>Jason squirms again, his muscles clenching automatically around the intrusion, and, shit, he’s so wet inside, Dick’s cum not having been able to fully drain out of him due to his prone position. Dick must realize the same thing, because he groans and slides his finger back out almost immediately to reach for his cock, instead. He guides the tip into Jason’s cunt with ease, and then reaches for Jason’s hips, dragging them up as he pushes himself into a kneeling position.</p><p>Jason feels his breath start to quicken as his cunt contracts around Dick’s cock, trying to entice him to push in further, and he shudders and twists his fingers into the blankets on either side of his face.</p><p>“Alpha,” he gasps.</p><p>He tries to push his hips back, but Dick’s grip on them only tightens, keeping him still as Dick ruts forward in two short little bursts. It pushes the head and first inch or two of his cock into the tight clutch of Jason’s sopping passage, and Jason’s muscles contract again as his body releases a small burst of slick even though it really isn’t needed. At the same time, cum leaks out all around Dick’s cock with an obscene squelching noise, and the scent of Dick’s lust spikes sharply, leaving Jason panting and whining in response.</p><p>“You’re so full already, pet,” Dick groans, tension thrumming through him as he forces himself to remain still, “Such a greedy cunt you have, huh? It’s going to be so <i>easy</i> to pup you someday.”</p><p>Jason moans at that, clenching around him again as a whine tears out of him. Because he may not be ready for that yet, but, <i>God</i>, Dick knows it turns him on like nothing else to talk about. It’s twisted, he knows, that he resents so much about the laws and practices surrounding Alpha/omega mating, but that a large part of him still wants Dick to hold him down and breed him over and over again like so many people would say is his right. He never used to feel this way, not until after they’d mated, and a part of Jason hates that he can’t tell if it’s because it’s <i>Dick</i>, or if it’s an automatic, instinctive response to their mating.</p><p>He wants to want it because he <i>wants</i> it, not because some hardwired biological imperative dictates it.</p><p>“Is that what you want, sweetheart?” Dick continues, and, God, he is still so frustratingly <i>still</i>, his cock not even half-way into Jason’s cunt yet, and Jason tries and fails to squirm against the unrelenting grip on his hips, “You want me to pump you so full of my seed that you give me a pup like a good little brood bitch?”</p><p>His thighs twitch and clench as Jason clamps around what little of Dick’s cock is inside him, and he moans loudly as he turns his face, cheek resting against the pillow now. “Alpha,” he says again, and Dick chuckles.</p><p>“You’ll get the rest when you tell me what you want, pet,” he chides, and Jason feels heat flaring across his cheeks, down his neck, and over his chest.</p><p>“Yes,” he moans, and clenches around him again, “Yes, <i>yes</i>, Alpha, want you to breed me, want to carry your pup, please, fuck, Dick, <i>Alpha</i>, give me another knot, please, please, I wa--”</p><p>Alpha snarls, and uses the grip he has on Jason’s hips to pull him backwards in one hard yank, pulling Jason’s tight cunt over his cock. It drags Jason’s entire body down the bed slightly, and he gives a strangled yell at the dual feeling of Alpha piercing him open and of his own cock dragging over damp, cum-crusted sheets.</p><p>He sets a brutal pace that keeps Jason knocked almost breathless, his exhalations coming out in short, wet pants from his open mouth as drool drips out and wets the blanket his cheek now rests on. Alpha grunts above him as he pushes Jason’s hips away and then drags them back, fucking Jason’s cunt over his cock like a damn toy until Jason comes with a choked cry, slick gushing around Alpha’s cock and ejaculate spilling from the head of his own cock down onto the sheets.</p><p>Jason gives a confused whine when Alpha pulls out after that, but goes easily when he rolls him over onto his back. He spreads his legs without prompting as Alpha settles between them once more and doesn’t waste any time before shoving himself back inside. Jason’s back arches as he gives a sharp cry, and he reaches out to grab Alpha’s shoulders when his mate folds down over him. His mouth latches around one of Jason’s nipples, tongue flicking back and forth over the ring of his piercing a few times before he starts sucking.</p><p>“Ah-ah-<i>Alpha</i>,” Jason cries out, his hips rolling freely now without Alpha’s bruising grip on them, “Please, pleaseplease, fuck, Alpha-”</p><p>He <i>knows</i> there’s nothing there for Alpha to drink - there won’t be until his next heat – but, <i>fuck</i>, it feels good, anyway, even when Alpha’s teeth dig in from his frustration at finding Jason’s tits dry. He moves over to the other breast in a frenzy, and Jason yelps a little at the rough way he latches on, his hands sliding up into Alpha’s hair and trying to drag him off.</p><p>“Alpha,” he whimpers, and it’s not like he doesn’t <i>enjoy</i> a bit of pain now and again – not like half the reason he has rings instead of barbells isn’t so that Alpha can clip a chain between them and <i>pull</i> - but his teeth are <i>sharp</i>, and it’s a sting, rather than an ache. Perhaps something of his discomfort leaks into his scent, because Alpha laves his tongue over the sensitive bud a moment later, and his expression is chastened when he pulls back and tips his face to look up at Jason.</p><p>“Sorry, pet,” he murmurs, and stretches up to nibble at Jason’s lip apologetically before he straightens again, his hands sliding down Jason’s sides to his belly, “Just want to taste you so bad, sweetheart. Can’t wait to keep you bred so your tits are always swollen with milk for me and our pups.”</p><p>Jason groans at that, wetting his lips with his tongue as he arches his back again, pushing his chest up as if to display it even though they’re not big enough right now to be anything worth admiring. Arousal spikes even sharper in Alpha’s scent, anyway, and it makes something warm spread through Jason’s chest.</p><p>Alpha is pleased with his body.</p><p>Firm hands massage over his belly, feeling the slight swell of Jason’s partially-filled womb, and Alpha grinds forward as Jason continues to push back against his cock. His knot is starting to swell, and it won’t be long now before it’s too large to pull back out, and Jason clenches desperately around him as if that will make it happen any faster.</p><p>He reaches down himself, circling his fingers firmly over his clit and whimpering at the familiar sensation of his piercing stimulating it further, and Alpha watches hungrily before he slides his hands down and bats Jason’s away, taking over with one of his own as the other grabs at Jason’s thigh and pushes it further to the side.</p><p>“Such a pretty little omega,” he coos, and Jason feels heat flare in his cheeks once more as he whines, “All dressed up for me even when you’re on full display.”</p><p>His knot catches roughly on its way out, drawing a whine from Jason’s throat, and Alpha has to snap his hips hard to push it back in. He works harder over Jason’s clit as his knots swells further, rocks his hips firmly, and lets go of Jason’s thigh to grab onto his cock, instead, starting to jerk him off as Jason starts twitching and squirming beneath him.</p><p>“Alpha,” he moans softly, his cunt clenching and unclenching almost rhythmically around Alpha’s cock and his knot. He feels almost like a man possessed, feverish with desperate desire as he babbles up at his mate. “Feels so good,” he says, voice pitched higher with need and arousal, “Oh, God, your knot’s so big, gonna pup me, Alpha, please. Please, fuck, want it, want you to breed me with your knot, Alpha, please, so empty inside, give me a pup.”</p><p>Alpha snarls, rutting harder into him even though he can’t really move any more than an inch right now, and then Jason clamps around him and <i>holds on</i>, and he feels Alpha’s knot burst right alongside the burst of pleasure-scent that saturates the air of their den. The first wave of his seed shoots deep into Jason’s womb as Alpha grinds in as far as he can go, and Jason shivers. He arches up, and the walls of his cunt contract repeatedly around Alpha’s knot as he comes himself; stars seem to explode behind his eyelids as he squeezes them shut and screams his pleasure. Alpha continues to play with his clit until another smaller orgasm crashes over him, coaxing out another wave of his mate’s seed, and Jason is weak and shivering as he falls otherwise still, body lose and pliant against the soiled sheets.</p><p>He coos weakly as Alpha’s hands move to frame his belly again, his eyes slitting open enough to look at him. He takes in the look of naked awe on his mate’s face before dropping his gaze down, and Jason whimpers, because, from this angle, his belly looks more than a little pouched, like he really <i>is</i> carrying Alpha’s pup, and his cock jerks pitifully as his cunt gives another weak spasm.</p><p>Alpha bites his lip and groans, rubbing over Jason’s belly as his cock shoots another splash of cum deep inside his body. He lowers himself slowly, carefully, settling his slighter weight along Jason’s torso, and Jason wraps trembling legs around his mate’s hips, clinging onto him as he arches into the kiss that Alpha offers him. His hands wind into Alpha’s hair as he sighs against his lips, and Alpha hums softly and licks into his mouth with slow, gentle strokes.</p><p>He peppers soft kisses over Jason’s face after they part, and Jason finds himself giggling, a buoyant feeling in his chest as he lets the warmth of his mate’s body soothe him, lets Alpha - <i>his</i> Alpha - cage him in the way only he can do without making him lash out. He drifts for a while, safe in Alpha’s arms, and stirs only when he starts to pull back. Jason winces as he lowers his legs, feeling a little stiff, and Alpha rumbles gently until Jason relaxes again; he waits until then to pull out, and Jason gives a sad whine at the loss but doesn’t protest otherwise, even as he feels the immediate and uncomfortable drip of cum leaking from his tender cunt.</p><p>Alpha groans, presumably at the sight of exactly that, and Jason huffs softly. Stupid, knothead Alpha. He shudders when Dick reaches out to drag his fingers through the mess, pushing it back up and into him, two fingers sliding in to the last knuckle.</p><p>“Dick,” Jason whines, hips twitching away. He feels filthy, and sore in that overworked way that still has little tingles of pleasure running through him periodically.</p><p>“Sorry, pet,” Dick says, though he really doesn’t sound all that apologetic. He curls his fingers a few times, anyway, before sliding free, and then crawls across the bed to dig through their side-table. Jason groans when he sees the toy in his hand when he comes back, and he pulls his thighs together as if that will stop Dick from getting his way; it doesn’t, of course. Dick just chuckles and spreads his legs open again, and then he pushes the knotting plug into Jason’s cunt, settling it snugly so that it won’t fall out when Jason finally stands.</p><p>“Alpha,” he says softly, a plea and a protest all in one, and Dick simply coos at him and runs his hand over Jason’s cum-swollen gut.</p><p>“You can handle it, sweetheart,” he reassures him, and Jason swallows hard as he forces himself to nod; the smile Dick gives him in return is beaming, “I just want to pretend for the day, hm? Want to look at you and see your full belly, pretend the breeding actually took.”</p><p>Jason can’t help himself, he moans at that, and when he clenches around the knot of the plug, it only makes him moan again. Dick grins, and leans in to press his lips to the centre of Jason’s belly.</p><p>“My beautiful, pregnant little bitch,” he coos, and Jason squirms as his cheeks flush red, “You’re glowing.”</p><p>Dick crawls over him to kiss him again, licking into his mouth like he means to devour him, and Jason moans as he rocks his hips down and clenches around the plug again. He’s panting when Dick pulls back, and it’s <i>embarrassing</i>, God. His next heat’s not for two more months, but he feels horny and insatiable in a way he usually <i>doesn’t</i> when he’s off his cycle.</p><p>He whines at the loss when Dick finally gets off the bed and heads towards the en-suite bathroom in all his naked glory.</p><p>“Don’t forget to change the sheets, pet,” he says as he lingers in the doorway, his gaze sweeping smugly over the utterly filthy sight Jason must make right now, “I have some casework to do today, sweetheart, try not to disrupt me too much. You can shower once the sheets are in the wash.”</p><p>Jason nods as he slowly tries to coordinate himself into sitting up.</p><p>“Yes, Alpha,” he agrees, and finds his hand settling over his belly without meaning for it to do so; it makes something spark in Dick’s eyes, though, and Jason shudders as Dick’s gaze sweeps over him one last time before he slips into the bathroom and shuts the door.</p><p>Jason knows the drill by now. He’ll strip the bed, wipe down the plastic mattress cover until it’s clean and dry, and then toss their soiled linens into the wash; then he gets to clean himself up, and it’s okay, it’s <i>okay</i>, because he’s been covered in it all night, and the scent of his Alpha will linger even after the grime and fluids are gone from his skin - it’s like the best of both worlds. And once he’s clean, he can make the bed and rebuild their nest, make it perfect for his Alpha to return to that night.</p><p>He isn’t sure what he’ll do after that, though. Usually, he’d have his own casework to do, or other things to do around the house, but he did most of what he’d needed to the day before.</p><p>Maybe he’ll catch up on some reading, or treat Dick to an elaborate dinner for a change. To- To celebrate the breeding, maybe.</p><p>He thinks his Alpha would like that.</p>
<hr/><p>Jason feels so much better when he steps out of the shower, even if the sudden rush of cool air makes him shiver and develop goosebumps. The scent of his Alpha still lingers strong on his skin, and every move he makes has cum sloshing - both awkwardly and thrillingly - inside his womb. Between the knotting plug and the cum inside him, his cunt feels so <i>sensitive</i>, too, and Jason’s lost track of how many times he’s come himself; his cock has run dry, but slick continues to make his insides even fuller each and every time.</p><p>He was in tears by the time he’d finished loading the washing machine, clenching around the plug and squeezing his thighs together because he was afraid it would be forced out. Surely that’s what’s going to happen, right? His body can’t possibly hold everything that’s inside of it for long.</p><p>He has no idea how he’s going to get through remaking the bed.</p><p>It seems like a miracle to him, really, that slick and cum aren’t already leaking out and streaking down his thighs, but a quick glance in the large mirror behind the sink confirms that what he feels is nothing but a phantom sensation, or, perhaps, just the slide of lingering shower water. He goes to tear his gaze away so he can brush his teeth, but his attention catches a little higher when he does, and Jason freezes, his eyes going wide as he takes in the swell of his belly.</p><p>It isn’t <i>large</i>, not like that of someone in the final months of pregnancy, but-</p><p>But it’s noticeable, and Jason bites his lip as he reaches up to rest his hand on his belly. For a long moment, he looks in the mirror and tries to imagine that what he’s seeing is something other than what it really is. Imagines that he really is carrying his Alpha’s child, and not merely a solid load and a half of his cum. It feels… <i>forbidden</i>, almost, like it’s a shameful thing to think about. Like he’s betraying everything he stands for by wanting to be turned into Alpha’s pretty little breeder, but it’s not-</p><p>It’s not <i>like</i> that.</p><p>He doesn’t want to give up the respect Dick has for him, doesn’t want to give up his <i>life</i>, but, maybe-</p><p>Maybe it wouldn’t be so terrible to carry just one pup. Not now, not when he still has so much left to <i>do</i> as the Red Hood, but-</p><p>Someday.</p><p>Outside of his mask, it isn’t like he has much of a life to give up, anyway.</p><p>He shudders, eyes closing for a moment as he strokes his belly and imagines that he can feel the kick of tiny little feet. The mournful noise that slips out of him when he opens his eyes and forces himself back to reality surprises him, but he tries to shake it off as he lowers his gaze and reaches for the tap. He goes through the motions of brushing his teeth, and then slowly shuffles back into the bedroom.</p><p>Dick has been inside since he went into the bathroom, because clean sheets are stacked at the foot of the bed, and, next to it, so is his clothing for the day. Jason shoots the bedding an uneasy look, clenching reflexively around the silicone knot inside him, and decides that that’s going to be a problem for later.</p><p>He’ll make the bed before they go on patrol, or something, because of course Dick is going to take the plug out of him by then, if it doesn’t fall out sooner.</p><p>
  <s>Right?</s>
</p><p>He approaches the bed with another shiver from the chill, and smiles as he reaches out to touch the soft cotton of the sundress laid out on it. It’s white with a soft floral pattern and buttons all down the top half of the front, and it looks so… Sweet, and delicate. Nothing like what Jason <i>is</i>, but everything he wants to be able to be for his Alpha. Nestled into the skirt of the dress sits a matching, silky set of white intimates, and Jason’s breath catches a little.</p><p>Alpha doesn’t usually make him wear a bra outside of his heats, because his tits aren’t <i>technically</i> big enough to need one when he’s not swollen with milk. But Jason <i>likes</i> them, is the thing. He likes the way the soft material brushes over his nipples, how he’s flat enough that he doesn’t need padded cups and so Dick can still play with his nipples through the material, can make them perk up and stick out in tempting little nubs that constantly catch the Alpha’s eyes when he looks at him.</p><p>The soft, pleasant haze settling over his mind snaps, suddenly, when he moves onto the other half of the set, though.</p><p>He gives a quiet sob when he sees which panties Alpha has laid out for him; they’re high-waisted, which is great, but they’re also crotchless, which means they’ll be no help in keeping the plug inside him. He wonders if it was just an oversight, or if Dick did it on purpose. Maybe he wants Jason to prove that he wants their ‘pup’ by keeping himself filled up all on his own. His heart sinks a little because, if that’s the case, he’s not sure he’s going to be able to do it. It’s barely been an hour, and already it feels so heavy between his legs, gravity and the weight of all the cum inside Jason aren’t going to let it stay put for the whole day.</p><p>He shakes, whimpering as he clenches up and then slowly bends to step into the panties. He straightens and pulls them up into place, his cock tucked carefully so as not to ruin the fit too much, and then he exhales shakily as he reaches for the bra and puts that on, too, trying not to move too much as he slides it around his ribcage after doing up the clasp. He slips his arms through the straps and settles the silk triangles over his pecs before smoothing out the band, and then he reaches for the dress.</p><p>It really is a lovely pattern, and when Jason picks it up and holds it out, he can see that it’s a little longer than he’d thought, but probably not by much. It takes some awkward maneuvering, and he ultimately ends up having to sit on the edge of the bed to pull it on, because when he tried to lift both arms over his head while standing, the plug shifted so badly that he had to push it back up into himself to make sure it would stay. All the squirming has his cock half-hard again where it’s tucked into his underwear, but Jason does his best to ignore that as he forces himself back onto his feet.</p><p>The dress falls to about the middle of his thighs, and his breath catches a little at the way the normally loose material below the empire waistline clings to the swollen bump of his belly before draping down over it. Usually, his dresses sit a little shorter in the back, thanks to his ass, but, this time, it sits practically even all the way around; it’s such a small thing, but it sends a shiver down his spine.</p><p>He just hopes that Alpha will love the way it looks as much as he does.</p><p>Jason sends the piled-up bedding one last look before he slowly makes his way out into the rest of the apartment. He stops in the laundry room to switch the bedding over into the dryer, and then heads to the kitchen to make himself a light breakfast. He moves into the living room, after, where he curls up in his favourite armchair to enjoy his coffee and toast along with his current read.</p><p>It takes a bit of squirming before he gets comfortable, and he loses himself in his novel for a few hours before he finally sets it aside. He’s carefully as he stretches, groaning lowly as he shifts and the plug inside him presses against his sensitive walls in all the <s>right</s> wrong ways. Jason gathers his dishes before he stands and then makes his way back to the kitchen, washing them quickly before he starts to whip up a simple lunch to bring to Alpha so he won’t have to disrupt his work.</p><p>He balances the tray carefully as he makes his way to the home office, and sniffs distractedly at the air as he approaches. There’s a certain desperation in the scent wafting out of the office, and Jason’s stomach twists with excitement as he quickens his pace just a little.</p><p>“Alpha,” he says from the doorway, waiting for Dick to look up and beckon him in. The Alpha’s expression folds with relief when he looks up, and Jason forces himself to keep waiting.</p><p>“Come in, pet,” Dick says finally, and pushes back from his desk just a little, “Why don’t you set that up here.”</p><p>Jason nods, and walks over to the desk, setting the tray on top of it, and then Dick catches his wrist and he shivers.</p><p>“You always have perfect timing, pet,” he says, and Jason is sinking to his knees before Dick even finishes, “I think I made a breakthrough and I don’t want to lose my steam. You can help with my little problem, can’t you, sweetheart?”</p><p>Jason nods eagerly and Dick reaches out to cup his cheek; the beaming pride in his eyes makes Jason blush. He ducks his head to escape it, and then crawls beneath Dick’s desk, turning to face him as Dick rolls his chair back in. He watches as Dick reaches down and pulls his cock from his sweatpants and licks his lips as the Alpha strokes it twice before holding it up for Jason to take into his mouth.</p><p>He wraps his mouth around just the head, lips closing tightly to try and form a seal, and waits. His eagerness and excitement only seem to ramp up with each second that passes, and then he tastes that first sharp, acidic burst of Alpha urine over his tongue and gives a muffled moan from the back of his throat. It’s disgusting, he knows, but-</p><p>Well, he’s loved it from the very first time it happened. There’s just something about having the taste of his Alpha’s piss on his tongue and the weight of it in his belly that makes him feel so thoroughly claimed in a way that even swallowing an entire knot can’t achieve.</p><p>Jason lets his mouth fill fully before he swallows, tasting his Alpha all over his tongue, and then repeats that same process again and again until Dick has nothing left to give him. Somewhere in the time he was emptying his bladder, Dick had started typing again, and the click-clack of the keys drowns out the soft whine of disappointment that Jason lets out. He suckles over the head for a few seconds, as if that will coax more piss from it, and then licks almost dejectedly at the slit to clean it before he hollows his cheeks and sinks himself forward to take his Alpha’s cock down into his throat.</p><p>Dick groans, rolling his hips, and Jason hums around him when he hears the Alpha murmur <i>‘good boy’</i>. His eyes slip closed after a few seconds, and he relaxes his body as he rubs his tongue absently along the underside of Alpha’s cock. It twitches against his tongue and inside his throat, filling out slowly, but Jason doesn’t make any moves to start sucking him off, and nor does Alpha encourage him to do so. Jason breathes through his nose and drifts for a time, blinking hazily back into the present when fingers start carding through his hair. The soothing rumble of Alpha’s voice washes over him, but it’s a few moments before it resolves into words.</p><p>“Are you with me, pet?”</p><p>Jason hums, and then groans when it makes Alpha’s cock twitch; he can feel thick slide of something trickling down his throat as precum leaks from it.</p><p>“I’m ready to take a break now,” Alpha says softly, an amused twist to his tone, and Jason drags his tongue along the underside of his shaft. The fingers in his hair press a little harder, scratching at his scalp, and he hums again before allowing Alpha to pull him back, his cock sliding from Jason’s mouth with a wet noise.</p><p>Alpha’s chair pushes back, and Jason tips his head back a little to blink up at him. The fond expression on his face makes Jason whimper.</p><p>“Come out here and let me take a look at you,” Alpha says, and Jason scrambles to obey, gasping and freezing for a moment when he moves too quickly and jostles his plug. Dick huffs out a laugh, calls him an ‘eager little bitch’, and Jason shudders all over as his cheeks heat up.</p><p>He moves more carefully, this time, crawling out from under the desk, and he takes Alpha’s hand when it’s offered to him and pushes himself up onto his feet. Jason stands between his spread legs, and shudders again when Alpha’s hands slide up his bare thighs, the fabric of his dress bunching as it’s pushed up slightly.</p><p>Alpha wets his lips, eyes lingering on Jason’s belly, and then leans in to kiss the little bump.</p><p>“My beautiful pet,” he coos, and then pushes Jason’s dress up higher so he can see his belly with nothing in the way, “You look so good carrying my pup, sweetheart. I can’t wait to watch your belly grow.” Jason’s face feels like its on <i>fire</i>, and he squirms restlessly in place as Alpha compliments him. Then Alpha kisses his belly again before letting go of his dress, and Jason whimpers when he stands and crowds him back against the desk.</p><p>“Alpha,” he gasps softly, uncertain, but goes easily as Alpha coaxes him up onto the desk and pushes his legs apart.</p><p>“Lay down, pet,” Alpha rumbles, and Jason feels boneless as he slumps back over the desk – when had Alpha cleared it off? It’s usually so cluttered. Alpha hums, <i>pleased</i> and <i>aroused</i> and <i>possessive</i> all mixing together in the air before being drawn into his lungs in a way that settles Jason even further.</p><p>He lifts his hips a little, angling them up, when Alpha’s hands move up his thighs again, and then there’s a thumb on either side of his slit, pulling it open, and Jason clenches around the fake knot inside him with a demanding little whine.</p><p>He wants the real thing.</p><p>Alpha leans down, then, inhaling deeply against his cunt, and Jason squirms with embarrassment as fresh slick starts to drip down his inner walls. The scent of Alpha pride grows so thick in the air, and Jason just knows it’s because he must absolutely reek of the Alpha’s scent down there right now. It’s easy to imagine, though, that the pride is from a successful breeding; most Alphas go crazy over such evidence of their own virility, after all.</p><p>Jason inhales sharply through his mouth, and the taste of that pride coats his tongue and his throat like honey. It stirs a hunger in him, his arousal growing rapidly more pressing, and he moans in relief when Alpha drags that blasted plug out of him and slides three fingers into him instead. He gasps, back arching and muscles flexing around those digits, and he knows he should be embarrassed by the noise and feeling of cum and slick being pushed out of him by their presence, but he’s beyond caring.</p><p>“Alpha,” he whines, and Alpha’s nostrils flare as he curls his fingers; more slick gushes around them, and Jason pushes down against them as if to try and take more.</p><p>Alpha growls, and leans in to drags his tongue over the messy lips of Jason’s pussy.</p><p>“You’re so wet, sweetheart,” he says, and his voice sounds rough, “Are you getting off on being my good little brood bitch? Have you been going around all day wetting yourself knowing that my knot pupped you?”</p><p>Jason chokes – on his own tongue, on his saliva, on his words, he’s not really sure. All he knows is that it feels like he can’t breathe for a moment, and his cunt feels like it’s throbbing around Alpha’s fingers right now.</p><p><i>“Yes,”</i> he cries when he can finally draw in air again, and Alpha growls, his fingers starting to fuck roughly in and out of his drooling cunt, “Yes, Alpha, feels so good to carry your pup, I-I-<i>ah</i>, I love, ah, lovebeingyourbitchAlphaohGodplease.”</p><p>“Show me,” Alpha rumbles, the barest hint of a command slipping into the words, and Jason’s body feels like it locks up for several long seconds before he’s coming with a scream, cock spilling inside his panties as slick floods over and around Alpha’s fingers. He trembles through the aftershocks of his orgasm while Alpha’s fingers slow to a stop, and his eyes are blurry with tears when he looks up to see him sliding those filthy fingers into his own mouth. </p><p>“Alpha,” he moans weakly, and the responding moan his mate gives shakes through him as his cunt clenches desperately around the great <i>nothing</i> inside it, “Please. Please, fuck me, Alpha. Breed me again, pleasepleaseplease. Need your knot, so empty, please, please, Alpha.”</p><p>He’s squirming desperately by the end of his little tirade, the air thick with <i>lust</i> and <i>mine</i> and <i>need</i>, and Jason honest to God <i>sobs</i> when Alpha slams his cock into him.</p><p>“Thank you,” he gasps, hands scrabbling over the top of the desk before Alpha grabs them and holds them down on either side of his face, their fingers twined together, “Thank you, thank you, <i>thankyouthankyouthankyoufeelssogoodAlpha.</i>”</p><p>Alpha grunts, hammering into him without mercy, and it’s only because Jason’s knees are bent over the edge that he’s not sliding across the desk with the force.</p><p>That doesn’t stop the desk itself from moving, though.</p><p>“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,” Jason finds himself practically chanting, head tossing against the wooden top of the desk as he dares to unbalance himself by hooking one of his legs around his mate’s waist; the new angle draws a strangled scream out of him as Alpha’s cock pushes even deeper into him, pressing hard against his cervix with every thrust, and Jason clamps down around the swollen length and the rapidly swelling knot inside of him.</p><p>Alpha snarls in response, his grip on Jason’s hands tightening as sweat drips down his brow and lands on Jason’s face. “What are you?” He asks, and Jason whines, muscles relaxing and contracting again as he tries to milk Alpha towards his orgasm.</p><p>“’m your brood bitch,” he cries, rolling his hips up to meet each of Alpha’s thrusts as they grow shorter with his knot now too swollen to be pulled back out safely, “’m your little fuck pet, Alpha, just need your knot, can just fuck me and breed me all day, please, please, Alpha, let me have it, please, pleasepleaseIneedit.”</p><p>Alpha snarls again, and lets go of one of Jason’s hands. He grabs him by the back of the neck and drags him up higher, and Jason keens as he arches his neck and clenches hard around his knot once more. He barely has a second to brace himself before Alpha’s teeth are piercing his skin, refreshing his claim on Jason, and Jason screams as his cunt contracts rapidly around Alpha’s pulsing knot, slick gushing as he comes. Alpha’s groans sound muted even with his face so close to Jason’s ears, and his vision goes a little clouded, prompting him to shut his eyes.</p><p>The only thing he can focus on easily is the pounding of his own blood in his veins, and the thump-thump of Alpha’s heart as it travels down the bond between them, the latter of which is simply intoxicating; it’s been two years, and Jason still doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it. Something wet brushes over his neck, and he turns his head slightly with a quiet chirr, giving his mate better access to lap at the freshly reopened skin. Another wave of seed pulses out of Alpha’s knot, and Jason whimpers, lashes fluttering with exhaustion as his breathing stutters before starting to even out.</p><p>Alpha rumbles above him, and they’re pressed closely enough together that the vibrations of it spread through Jason’s chest, too, lulling him to sleep within minutes.</p>
<hr/><p>Jason groans as he stirs, feeling stiff and bloated and all-around uncomfortable; Dick gives a low rumble that stills him for a moment, giving him enough time to recognize that sitting up would have meant dislodging the laptop balance precariously on his chest.</p><p>“Seriously?” He huffs, and Dick shoots him a grin over the top of the screen.</p><p>“I said I was taking a break, not that I was done,” he points out, and Jason rolls his eyes. He shifts pointedly, clenching around the nearly-deflated knot inside him, and his lips curl into a smirk when Dick groans.</p><p>“And your break couldn’t last until your knot wasn’t still stuck up my cunt?”</p><p>Dick snorts.</p><p>“Classy, babe.”</p><p>“My <i>back hurts</i>,” Jason whines, squirming again and trying not to let on that it’s not <i>just</i> his back. He feels tender all over, really, but he writes it off as having had too much sex in the past few days. Mostly, it’s his gut that hurts, and the cause of <i>that</i> is pretty obvious; he’s too full, and until Dick pulls his stupid <i>dick</i> out of him and lets him finally drain the metric fuckton of cum that’s inside him, it’s not going to stop feeling like he’s got the PMS cramps from Hell.</p><p>He huffs, and reaches out to close the screen of Dick’s laptop as he adds, “I don’t have to be nice and proper right now.”</p><p><i>“Hey,”</i> Dick snaps, but it’s more annoyed – maybe even verging on amused - than genuinely angry, “I was working on something.”</p><p>“It’ll keep,” Jason grumbles, and Dick sighs, looking down at him for a long moment before he sighs again and then picks the laptop up and sets it aside. Jason sits up, then, and winds his arms around Dick’s shoulders as he presses himself closer only to startle and pull back with a confused noise.</p><p>Dick chuckles, and reaches out to lay a palm over Jason’s belly, which is even more swollen now with another knot’s worth of seed inside him. Swollen enough to <i>literally</i> be in his way when he’s trying to get a cuddle.</p><p>Just from cum.</p><p>Jesus fucking Christ, Dick is a <i>freak</i>.</p><p>“You really do look pregnant, pet,” Dick hums, and Jason blushes as he squirms around enough to rest his burning face against Dick’s neck, “My fertile little omega, hm? Such a good boy.”</p><p>Jason shudders, and whines softly until Dick wraps his arms around him and holds him as close as he can. He breathes in his Alpha’s scent for several long moments, feeling the slippery drip of cum starting to leak out around Dick’s softening member.</p><p>“C’mon,” he groans, his legs wrapping around Dick’s waist, “Take me to the bathroom before I make a mess all over the carpet.”</p><p>Dick hums against him, and Jason feels the hair at the back of his neck stand on end in warning as amusement thickens in the Alpha’s scent.</p><p>“Oh, pet,” he murmurs and then licks over the fresh bite on Jason’s neck, making him shiver, “You asked me to breed you again; what kind of Alpha would I be if I didn’t keep you filled up until it takes?”</p><p>The noise Jason makes can only be described as dismayed, and Dick actually sneezes when he smells the distress seeping into his scent. He tenses, hands coming up to frame Jason’s face as he coaxes him into looking at him.</p><p>“Hey,” he says gently, and Jason has to squeeze his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to look at that stupid, earnest expression, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Jason doesn’t <i>know</i>, though.</p><p>Yes, he’s uncomfortable as Hell, but that’s nothing to be nearly in tears about. He’s literally <i>died</i>, okay. He gets the shit kicked out of him on a weekly basis, so this should be nothing. But he’s felt decidedly off all day, if he really stops to think about it.</p><p>He just can’t place <i>why</i>.</p><p>Dick trills softly, a concerned Alpha calling out to an upset packmate, and Jason folds like a house of cards.</p><p>“It <i>hurts</i>,” he whimpers, wet eyes cracking open to look at his mate, “I’m sorry, Alpha. I’m sorry, it hurts. I can’t- And the plug almost fell out, and I couldn’t make the bed- I can’t- <i>I’m sorry.</i>”</p><p>“Hey, hey, no,” Alpha croons, thumb brushing over his cheek when the tears in his eyes overflow. He leans in and presses his lips to Jason’s forehead, and Jason is embarrassed by the low whine he gives in response, by the way it makes him feel <i>safe</i> and <i>forgiven</i>, “Sweetheart, it’s okay. Don’t be sorry. <i>I’m</i> sorry. I… may have gotten a little overzealous.” His own cheeks darken slightly, and his lips quirk into a self-deprecating smile, and Jason breaks free of his hands to try and press up against him again; it pushes uncomfortably on his gut, but it’s okay, because it allows Alpha to wrap his arms around him.</p><p>Jason whines and scrubs his face against Alpha’s shoulder, trying to get rid of his tears and cover himself in his mate’s scent at the same time, and Alpha rumbles gently and rubs at his back. It’s probably meant to be comforting, and it is, kind of, except it also makes a sob wrack through him – and then he can’t stop, his body shaking as he dissolves into sobs against Alpha’s chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he blubbers and clings tighter to his mate, “I- I don’t know why- I-”</p><p>Alpha makes a considering noise, and nuzzles into his temple.</p><p>“You’re a little warm, pet,” he hedges, and Jason frowns, because, no, no, his heat was <i>definitely</i> only last month, there’s no way-</p><p>“Maybe you’re coming down with something.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh, of course. A normal fever would have been the logical assumption, right? And it would explain some of the other aches and pains - and the tenderness, too. And he’s always been whiney when he’s feeling under the weather.</p><p>So why had his first thought been of his heat?</p><p>He sniffles, and makes to pull away from Alpha, because Jason doesn’t want to get him sick, too, but Alpha just holds him tighter. He makes an unhappy noise when Alpha’s cock pulls out of him and another one when he feels the plug pushing back into him a moment after.</p><p>“Shh,” Alpha sooths, kissing the side of his face, “Just for a minute, pet. Just so you don’t make a mess, hm? Gonna draw you a bath, sweetheart, would you like that?”</p><p>Jason whines, because he <i>would</i>. He would, but he doesn’t deserve it. He couldn’t even do this <i>one thing</i> for Alpha, but he’s still being so sweet and understanding. And- And that’s <i>why</i> he loves Alpha so much – why he loves <i>Dick</i> so much. But.</p><p>He still feels guilty.</p><p>“Yes, Alpha,” he finally whispers, and he’s sure that guilt is spiking in his scent, but Alpha doesn’t call him out on it. Instead, he lifts Jason up with a hand under each thigh, and Jason does his best to cling tight and hold himself up because Alpha is strong, but he knows he’s still big. Too big, really.</p><p>Not like all the soft, pretty omegas Alpha could have picked.</p><p>He gives a wrecked whine at that thought, and, fuck, what the Hell is wrong with him?</p><p>Maybe he’s not sick. Maybe he got dosed with something on patrol last night.</p><p>He doesn’t even realise he’s starting to babble out his thoughts until Alpha hushes him and promises to run a blood test after they get him cleaned up. Jason settles a little at that, and tries not to be too worried.</p><p>If Alpha was worried, he’d insist on running the tests first. Maybe he already knows what kind illness or toxin this is.</p><p>His legs tremble when Alpha sets him on his feet inside the tub and then guides Jason’s hands to his shoulders so he can steady himself. He slips his panties down almost to his knees, until they’re low enough to slide to his ankles on their own, and then helps Jason to step out of them. He hushes him again when Jason whines in discomfort, and then he reaches for the hem of Jason’s dress and starts to pull it up, letting Jason lean against him when he has to pull it off over his head and his arms. He tosses it aside, and then all that’s left is the bra, and Jason feels himself clenching uncomfortably around the plug at the heat in Alpha’s gaze when he looks at him.</p><p>Alpha leans in to lick over one of his nipples through the material, and Jason whimpers softly as he arches into the touch. It’s thin enough that Jason can feel the heat of his mouth, and it makes heat pool in his gut despite the overwhelming discomfort he’s in. He licks and sucks until the little triangle of silk is damp, and then he pushes it up so that the tight band keeps it in place above his exposed breast.</p><p>“Alpha,” he says, and he means it to be a protest, but it comes out too soft for that; when Alpha’s teeth catch onto the hoop of his piercing and tug, he clamps around the toy again and gives a pained whine. Alpha’s scent grows pleased in response, and Jason trembles as a hand slides down over his belly before dipping lower to slide between his thighs. The ring through his nipple is given another tug at the same time that Alpha starts rubbing two fingers over the one in his clit, too, and Jason gasps as he wraps his arms tightly around Alpha’s shoulders.</p><p>He grinds his hips down, pushing harder against Alpha’s fingers, and Alpha gives a pleased rumble before releasing Jason’s nipple ring in favour of finally sucking the nipple itself into his mouth. He moans around it, and Jason squeezes his thighs together, trapping Alpha’s hand in place as he tries to rub off against it. Alpha tugs at the ring in retaliation and then slides his hand further back until he can grab the base of the pussy plug.</p><p>He nips at Jason’s chest before pulling back just slightly, mouth still pressing kisses to the slight swell of Jason’s tit as he asks, “Are you ready to make a mess for me, pet?”</p><p>Jason can only nod, not trusting his voice at the moment, but when Alpha abruptly pulls the plug out, he ends up moaning in relief as the pressure is eased, anyway. The initial wave seems to rush out of him as gravity takes its toll, and the sound as it splatters against the bottom of the tub is obscene.</p><p>Alpha snarls against his breast when their combined scent grows impossibly thick in the air around them, and Jason feels his knees knock together as he shakes. Alpha’s cum and his slick is such a heady combination, filling the space between them with a smell that wouldn’t be out of place in their den during a heat or rut, and Jason can feel where Alpha’s cock is starting to fatten up beneath his sweatpants where it’s trapped between them.</p><p>And then two of Alpha’s fingers slide inside him, spreading apart and stretching him wide to encourage even more of the mess inside him to start dripping out, and his other hand starts pressing against Jason’s belly, and-</p><p>His mind just goes blank, his vision whiting out and his ears feeling hot and muffled.</p><p>When he comes to what can only be a few moments later, he’s on the floor of the bath, hunched over between Alpha’s spread thighs where he’s kneeling behind him, and there’s a firm hand rubbing over his back while Alpha makes soft cooing noises at him. Deft fingers undo the clasp of his bra and then remove the garment, and Jason allows himself to be moved around like a ragdoll as Alpha leans back against the wall of the tub and pulls him back against his chest. He uses the lower sprayhead that’s usually used for washing their hair when they bathe instead of showering to spray down Jason’s thighs and the floor of the tub. Only once they’re clean enough does he plug the drain and turn the faucet on, adjusting the temperature to something comfortable against Jason’s flushed skin.</p><p>Alpha pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside, and then drags Jason back against his chest, rubbing over his belly with one hand as the other dips between Jason’s legs so he can slip his fingers back inside. More cum pushes out of him with every slide of Alpha’s fingers, and Jason groans, shifting uncomfortably until Alpha grazes his teeth along the back of his neck in warning and he goes limp instead. Alpha scruffs him properly a few minutes after that, when he starts squirming again, and Jason doesn’t really remember the rest of his bath.</p>
<hr/><p>Jason feels a little more like himself when he wakes clean, and warm, and blessedly empty in Dick’s arms a while later, their bed made and their nest haphazardly thrown back together in a way that makes him twitch with the need to fix it. The Alpha is sat back against the headboard with Jason’s head in his lap, his eyes glued to the phone in the hand not currently petting through Jason’s hair, though he turns it off and sets it aside when Jason starts to stir.</p><p>“Welcome back, sleeping beauty,” he teases, and Jason groans. He still feels a bit warm and sore, but it’s not nearly as pressing as it had felt earlier. His groan turns into a sigh when Dick swipes his wrist over his cheek. “I started the blood test while you were out,” Dick adds, and Jason shuts his eyes as he turns to nuzzle into his mate’s thigh, “It’s gonna take a couple hours, though. I can stay home with you tonight, if you want me to.”</p><p>Jason considers it for a moment. Something deep inside him yearns for his Alpha to stay close by to him, especially if he’s down for the count with some mysterious illness, but he shakes his head in the end.</p><p>“No,” he says, “You should patrol. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Dick sighs above him, slowly resuming the gentle slide of his fingers through Jason’s hair.</p><p>“Alright,” he concedes, sounding reluctant but unwilling to fight about it, “We’ve got some time until then, though, and I think we’ve got some of Alfred’s soup in the freezer still. What do you think, sweetheart?”</p><p>Jason hums, and lets his eyes close again, just for a moment.</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p>
<hr/><p>Dick had been hesitant to go out on patrol tonight. This morning, he had thought he had at least another day until Jason’s heat hit, but it had come so much more quickly than he’d expected. By the time Dick had left the apartment, the pre-heat scent that had been clinging onto Jason for most of the day was obvious even at a distance, strong and thick in a way that meant it would crest over into full-blown heat soon. Somehow, Jason himself remained oblivious.</p><p>Or in confused denial, perhaps.</p><p>After all, he <i>shouldn’t</i> be in heat right now.</p><p>It’s not like he realizes Dick’s recent horniness has been primarily strategic. That the constant barrage of Alpha semen at all hours of the day, the keeping Dick’s cum inside him for hours on end as he sleeps, the increase in marking him with his piss – it all serves a purpose. Today’s efforts should have been the final push, but Dick hadn’t expected them to work so <i>quickly</i>; in fact, he’s pretty sure Jason was already straddling the line of going into pre-heat that morning before their tying. The scent had been just mild enough that, at first, Dick had simply taken it for heightened arousal; but when he had Jason spread out on his desk several hours later-</p><p>Well, he knows what his omega smells like when he’s going into heat.</p><p>The whole thing has been a relatively crude process, Dick can admit. It’s a leftover practice from the days before proper hormone therapies, one that was used both to ‘cure’ omegas with irregular cycles and as a fertility treatment for omegas struggling to conceive during their regular heats. A “natural reproductive system booster,” of sorts. Its archaic nature is why Dick had chosen it, though; it’s outdated enough that he doesn’t think Jason will ever suspect it.</p><p>Just like Jason won’t suspect anything when the heat finishes and Dick tells him the bloodwork showed he <i>had</i>, in fact, been doused with something on patrol. It was the perfect excuse, and Dick can’t believe he hadn’t thought of it himself. A chemically-induced disruption to his cycle might even excuse the changes that will occur if Dick can keep this up – and he should be able to, really. After a point, the process just starts to feed itself, anyway.</p><p>So having a built-in excuse is going to help immensely as things progress.</p><p>As an added bonus to enjoying his omega in more frequent heat – and all that that entails, - if Dick can induce enough of them this way, the hormonal imbalance will eventually override the birth control hormones of Jason’s IUD. He’ll get his pup, and his increased access to Jason’s milk, and, while he’d be well within his rights to be more upfront about all of this, using this approach allows Jason to remain oblivious to the fact that Dick has broken his promise.</p><p>Happy wife, happy life, and all of that.</p><p>And once they have the one, it probably won’t be so hard to convince Jason to be bred again. And then again. The average omega produces milk throughout their entire pregnancy, to strengthen their bond with their Alpha and prepare their pack for a new member, as well as for roughly another two years after the birth, to assist in rearing a healthy pup; at almost three years per pup, Dick figures he can probably get close to a decade out of Jason before the omega starts to put his foot down and Dick has to let him return to his regular heat cycle.</p><p>But that’s still ten years of bountiful, flowing milk, of seeing his precious pet swollen with his pups or nursing one of them on his breast – and the several months of increasingly back-to-back heats between now and then will be a treat all on their own.</p><p>Dick can’t fucking wait.</p><p>It’s all he can think about the whole time he’s on patrol, and it’s no real surprise to him when he taps out only a few hours in. He excuses himself by saying that Jason’s been unwell and he’s a liability when he’s so distracted by his concern; Bruce isn’t exactly happy about it, but he lets him go without too much trouble.</p><p>The heat scent wafting off of Jason is so much stronger now, even just a few hours later; Dick practically chokes on it as he slips in through the living room window. So, unless Jason had gotten up and then left the bedroom door open, it has <i>definitely</i> already progressed into a full-blown heat. He can’t scent any distress in the air, though, so he assumes that the sedative he’d slipped into Jason’s soup before he left had done the trick; the thought of Jason waking in a full-blown heat - confused and off-kilter and desperate for the safety of his Alpha’s presence - makes him almost painfully hard, and Dick is so relieved not to have missed it.</p><p>He follows his nose down the familiar hallway to their den, greedily inhaling the intoxicating scent of Jason’s heat, and the semi he’s been sporting throughout the entirety of his patrol swells to full hardness as he gets closer to the source. A part of him wants to be surprised that he can still be so aroused when he’d been spending nearly the entire past week fucking his sweet pet full enough of his cum to make this happen, but, well. He’s always had a high sex drive.</p><p>(Another, much smaller part, tries to feel guilty that at least half the reason for his arousal right now is from seeing his underhanded manipulations paying off, but it’s much easier to ignore than he might have suspected.)</p><p>He doesn’t linger in the doorway to admire his omega’s prone body the way he might have on another night, instead making his way immediately over to the bed. Jason burns through sedatives so quickly, after all, and Dick doesn’t want to risk him waking just yet. He slips a needle from his utility belt, preloaded with just a little more than a standard dosage of their family’s preferred sedative – enough to keep Jason out of it for at least another few hours. If Jason were any other omega, of course, he’d never be so careless as to use anything besides a mild sedative; Dick is a responsible Alpha, thank you very much. He’d never do anything to <i>hurt</i> his beloved pet.</p><p>But Jason isn’t any other omega (and Dick counts his blessings every day).</p><p>The needle slides in easily, and Jason is just drugged enough already, or, perhaps, so secure in his safety with Dick’s scent surrounding him, that he doesn’t react in the slightest. Dick slips the used needle into the protective pouch on his belt to be dealt with later, and then straightens and moves away to quickly strip out of his uniform. His cock throbs as it hits open air, and Dick wastes no time in returning to the bed and crawling up onto it as soon as he’s naked. The bedding is wet under his knees as he kneels over Jason’s thighs, and it’s from Jason’s slick and sweat as much as it’s from his own piss – he hadn’t had time for a fuck before he’d gone on patrol, but after he’d stripped his unconscious mate down to keep him from overheating, he’d needed to do <i>something</i>. He didn’t want to risk Jason’s body trying to correct its cycle without an Alpha’s presence there to keep the heat on track, so he’d marked him with his essence the next best way before he left.</p><p>Some scientist would say an Alpha’s urine contains stronger pheromones than their semen, anyway. There’s a reason that animals use it to mark territory, after all.</p><p>Dick groans as he slides his cock between Jason’s slick thighs and lifts the omega up onto his knees. He starts to roll his hips and holds onto the outsides of those plush thighs to push them tighter together, giving himself just a little taste to ease the pressure of his arousal. This <i>should</i> induce a heat of standard length, but Dick wants to take his time nonetheless. Wants to <i>enjoy</i> the fruits of his labours while he can.</p><p>Jason’s breathing remains slow and easy, and Dick feels his pulse quicken the way it always does when he takes Jason like this. Granted, it’s usually a more natural sleep that he’s in, but Dick isn’t going to deny that the knowledge that Jason won’t be waking up this time is <i>extremely</i> arousing to him. He could do anything he wanted, and Jason wouldn’t even know until it was far too late.</p><p>It’s not like he’s even particularly wild in his desires, and Jason has never been anything but accommodating when he wants to try something new, but there’s still something about <i>this</i> that makes his instincts sing. He supposes it’s probably something hardwired into any Alpha to enjoy the thought of having their way with their own omega while they’re completely submissive and compliant. That’s supposedly the mark of an accomplished Alpha, after all, not that Dick buys into that rhetoric entirely.</p><p>Maybe a little more than he thought he did before he and Jason mated, but.</p><p>Jason is only one of the many brilliant omegas in Dick’s life, and he knows for a fact that there’s nothing about a single one of them that makes them somehow lesser to himself or any of the other Alphas or betas he knows.</p><p>It’s part of the reason he’s so determined to make this plan work without letting Jason find out that it’s been by his design the whole time; he doesn’t want his mate to be burdened by such sorrow when he only deserves the very best.</p><p>Something in Dick’s mind growls how <i>he</i> deserves <i>this</i>, though. Deserves to have Jason at his mercy, pliant and ready to take whatever Dick decides to give him. His cock twitches at the flash of a thought that tells him to keep Jason this way, and then he shudders in revulsion because, no. <i>No</i>, that is decidedly <i>not</i> what he wants. He loves when Jason is sweet, and willing, and eager to be a good little pet and please his Alpha, but loves it, too, when his fiery, headstrong omega isn’t afraid to stand his ground against him, isn’t afraid to tell him when he’s got his head up his ass – or whatever other less-than-charming comment Jason has for him.</p><p>He never wants to do anything that will take that fire from his mate; he just wants to enjoy the other things a little more often, too.</p><p>Speaking of other things to be enjoyed-</p><p>Dick drags himself back with a groan, cockhead leaving a trail of sticky precum through the mess of slick already coating Jason’s thighs, and he lets Jason slide back down onto his front before he turns him over. His gaze is hungry, dark with lust, as it drags up Jason’s body, taking in his wet, dripping pussy, and his – depressingly flat – belly. It travels higher, and Dick growls low in his chest at the little wet beads of white clinging to the black metal of Jason’s nipple rings. He wets his lips as he stretches out to lay over his mate, his mouth lowering immediately to one of those tantalizing nipples.</p><p>He licks over it with the flat of his tongue, first, collecting the droplets that have already leaked out, and then fixes his lips around the perfect little bud as it hardens under his ministrations. He suckles gently, coaxing Jason’s milk forwards even though all he wants to do is <i>suck</i>; it’s too soon for that. It’ll be at least another day before Jason’s milk comes in with any real volume.</p><p>But there’s enough for him to get a taste, and Dick moans as the sweetness of his omega’s milk finally bursts across his tongue. For that alone, Dick thinks this whole ordeal will have been worth it even if this is the only heat he succeeds in inducing. He suckles eagerly at Jason’s breast until it runs dry, immediately moving to the other side to get every drop currently available to him, and his cock feels so Goddamn heavy by the time he’s done. He’s pretty sure if he doesn’t get it into Jason soon, he’s not going to be able to, not when his knot is already starting to make itself known.</p><p>He licks over Jason’s nipple one last time, giving an almost mournful whine at the loss of his mate’s milk, and then rolls over onto his side. He turns Jason’s body, too, pulling the omega’s back to his chest and then pushing one of Jason’s legs forward with one of his own. He reaches down, then, to grab himself, and guides his cock past Jason’s folds to the entrance of his dripping cunt. With a low groan, Dick pushes forward, sinking into the wet, velvety heat of his omega’s body; even unconscious, Jason’s walls flutter around him, squeezing around his thick cock as it slides in deeper, and Dick has to close his eyes for a moment as he tips his head to rest against the back of Jason’s shoulder.</p><p>He works himself back out slowly, and Jason gives a soft moan when he slides in again. He slips his hand down over Jason’s hip and across his belly before letting it dip lower to cup over the mound of his mate’s pussy. He uses the hold to give himself a little more leverage, urging Jason back against him every time he slides back in, but eventually slips his fingers lower to play with Jason’s clit. It makes him whimper quietly in his sleep, his hips and legs shifting as he clenches around Dick’s rapidly swelling knot, and Dick grazes his teeth over Jason’s shoulder, biting gently as he fights to hold back from pounding into his mate’s body.</p><p>As his own release grows more imminent, Dick finally stops teasing at Jason’s clit and reaches, instead, for his cock, jerking it off in sharp tugs until he feels it pulsing in his hand as Jason’s cunt starts contracting around him. It only takes a few contractions before his knot is bursting, and Dick gives a long groan as he ruts forward almost wildly, painting Jason’s womb with his seed.</p><p>It’s a few minutes before he starts to come down from the high of it all, his knot continuing to pump Jason full of cum as it responds to the heat pheromones, and Dick can’t help the breathless little laugh that escapes him as he tucks his face into Jason’s neck. It worked. It actually fucking <i>worked</i>; he pushed Jason into heat using nothing more than his own dick. Pride and smugness swell in his scent, and Jason clenches around him again as if in response, his breath still coming slower than it should be, but when Dick grabs his hand and presses it over his belly beneath his own, Jason’s pulse is fluttering wildly.</p><p>“I can’t wait to do that for real, my pet,” he murmurs, and then licks over the teeth-marks he’d left behind when he’d bitten Jason earlier in the evening as the tiredness starts to set in, “Going to put a pup in you real soon, sweetheart. Keep you bred and in my nest forever, where you belong. My good little omega bitch, so ready to take my knot all the time.”</p><p>Jason’s pulse begins to slow, responding to the soft cadence of his Alpha’s voice, and Dick smiles to himself, feeling so very light as he closes his eyes and holds Jason as close as he can.</p><p>“Love you, pet,” he whispers, and his cock gives one last little jerk inside Jason’s cunt. He hates to crash so soon and waste even a moment of this ‘surprise’ heat, but-</p><p>Well, if he knows his mate, he’ll be waking in a few hours to Jason feverish and begging for his knot, anyway.</p><p>He should probably rest while he can.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>